Satan
"Satan is believed in many religions and cultures to be a powerful, supernatural entity that is the personification of evil and the enemy of God and humankind." -''Wikipedia (quote modified from its original source to fit article)'' In the text-to-speech universe, Satan starred as an antagonist in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, alongside his right-hand man, the Devil's Hell Star. Both were killed epically: Devil's Hell Star due to Domingo0022's DARO Retard Capsules, and Satan when the Diarrhea Death Star was sabotaged and exploded while he was aboard. During the War in the Republic of My, he and his right-hand man, Devil's Hell Star, were revived by the Supreme AI. At the end of the war, they went back to Hell, promising never to return to Earth 2. They broke this promise during the War in the ROFL Island Chain, however, with Devil's Hell Star being responsible for eradicating 95% of Earth 2's population in Operation Downfall. Shortly after Downfall, the IWAY Fleet entered Earth 2's space and created chaos amongst the invaders. Satan decided to abandon the Communist Linux Penguin Army, and he and Devil's Hell Star fled back home. MovieGuruThe's Satan Satan in MovieGuruThe's videos is much different than in Thunderbirds101's videos. They are both voiced by Speakonia Male 8, but MovieGuruThe's Satan has a flanger effect in his voice. He also has a different image. This is because the Thunderbirds101 Satan is killed by Profanityland Clubbers during the final moments of The ROFLian Blitz. This Satan is also less intimidating than the Thunderbirds101 version, as he let nogarD deR livE ehT torture captured delinquents instead of doing the interrogations himself. It is also believed that MGT's Satan is supposedly an older form of Thunderbirds101's Devil's Hell Star, as he is the only one who recognized former ally, The Supreme AI, during her strikes on Hell under the order of Legion, during the events of The Last Adversary, when the Army of Hell's Servants were reduced greatly by the Geth Army and scouts of the Communist Linux Penguin Army. This forced Satan to reluctantly ally with The Super ROFLCopter Squad temporarily. Satan reveals to the team that he, along with Devil's Hell Star, does not need firearms to kill geth, for they have the power to create massive explosions and flame lasers using their inner abilities. It is also revealed that Satan is the father of Microsoft Bruno. After Legion was killed by Hacker, Bruno, and Ian's knives, Satan and Devil's Hell Star reclaimed Hell, and became adversaries of the SRCS once again. However, MovieGuruThe's Satan is replaced by the old Satan when The Machine LiBortni revives the Thunderbirds101 Satan. Davemadson's Satan Main Article: The Devil and She-Devil Satan is the ruler of Hades and Satan's Kingdom. he was mentioned in funny signs under the name Satan's Kingdom. But Satan himself didn't appear until Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 153 where he gets summoned by Lucifer and Lucretia to try to deal with God. but again he gets overpowered by him and he disappears. his voice is a low pitched version of Robosoft 3. he is God's archnemesis. Trivia *Thunderbirds101's rendition of Satan is actually Berial the fire conqueror of Hell from Devil May Cry 4. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Rose from the dead Category:Temporary Allies of the Super ROFLCopter Squad Category:Evil Characters Category:Badasses Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains